Beyond the Mind's Eye
by domino.dice
Summary: Let's start at the beginning. Who is responsible for all of this? Why, Clow Reed, that's who. I haven't actually seen any biographies of him, so here's one of sorts! Now with a beginning bit Eriol must tell the story!
1. Teaser

Hie! I hope the summary is good enough to have brought you here! Unfortunately, this is just going to be an ad for the upcoming story. It is currently in a large green shiny notebook on my bookshelf, incomplete. Hopefully, if I get reviews on the net, I will be encouraged to continue. Here's a little preview to get you all e-mailing me madly to get me to write it up, stat!  
  
***  
  
'No, no, no. You aren't concentrating hard enough. It's supposed to float smoothly around you, not smack you in the face. Try again.' The calmness with which his father spoke really infuriated him. He wasn't a child anymore.  
  
The door opened slowly, and a person of small stature walked in, looking around hoping that he had not interrupted. 'Are you making things fly into Tian?' This little person asked. He giggled after that as his older brother scowled. He walked up to the small crystal that Tian had failed to make fly, and started to skip around the room holding it above his head.  
  
'Hey, give it back!' Tian cried taking chase.  
  
'There, look. Clow's done it.' Their father said, smacking Tian over the head while smiling. Tian frowned as he watched his little brother run around the room floating the crystal over his head, having let go of it at this point. 'And he's a lot younger than you are.'  
  
'Showoff,' Tian muttered under his breath. Then he was smacked in the face with a flying crystal.  
  
'Oops.' Clow said quietly.  
  
'No problem,' Tian said from the floor.  
  
***  
  
There! Hee! Clow's about three years old there. Review to give suggestions on events and how to make my summary better. 


	2. The Letter

Wow. Even the sneak peek of this story got good reviews! Well, anyway, I decided to put a little plot thing at the beginning, you know about the 'gang' finding some letter, and Eriol telling the story of Clow's life. To everyone. You know, just for some interesting reactions and such. If you don't like it, I'll remove the first bit and just leave the stuff about Clow's life.  
  
I have a very complex idea of how the magical people lived. Just a few things before I begin: my guess is that Clow and his family lived during Biblical times. You know, people back then lived for a long time, so the magical people did, too, but they could extend their lives even more using magic. Wow. I'm not a very religious person, but for this I had to refer to some things in the Bible because that's when most of this took place!  
  
The Letter  
  
'Have you ever seen this before, Kero?' Sakura asked, brandishing a letter several pages in length. 'I found it in a crease of the book. I picked the book up to put the Cards away, and I saw that there were a few loose pages. I pulled them out and it looks like some kind of letter.'  
  
'Letter?' Kero asked, suddenly not interested in anything else. 'In the Sakura book?' He rose into the air and flew over to Sakura.  
  
She nodded. 'Yeah. The writing is really hard to read, though. The paper looks like it was just stuffed into the book, but because it must have been there for so long, it was pressed flat. It's all smudged, too. Here, look.' Sakura held out the pages for Kero to see.  
  
Kero looked briefly over the letter, then gently floated to the floor, a rather shocked look on his face. 'That's Clow Reed's writing.....' He said quietly.  
  
'Really?' Sakura looked it over herself. 'I'm not too familiar with English, but..... a letter by Clow Reed? In the book? It had to have been there even before I released the cards!'  
  
'Yeah..... and it's been there ever since, I'll bet.....' Kero said, almost wearily.  
  
'You..... didn't know about this?' Sakura asked, kneeling beside Kero, who shook his head in reply. 'Well, what does it say?'  
  
Kero hesitated, almost as though he were afraid to read it. Sakura laid the papers gently on the ground and smoothed them out for Kero to see easier. He took a breath and read it aloud to her.  
  
_In the world, there are many things. So many, in fact, that it would be impossible to capture or even conceive them all. But I had tried. I felt the ambition to set out and find them, in an attempt to bring things to harmony. I don't know what will happen to them all, and it unnerves me to think that the ones who will hold these things that I captured will be someone I do not know. Yes, it was I who tried to capture the spirit of everything. I sent them into cards, and sealed them in books which were hidden around the globe.  
  
Why did I do so? Why did I try to capture these spirits and seal them away? In truth, I'm not entirely certain, but the one thing I do know is that things would be better if some degree of control was present. With at least some of the array of things sealed away, a small bit of control could be achieved.  
  
I tried all I could. I created prototype decks that held a portion of these spirits present in all of existence. The last of these prototype decks was finished, and I have lived but half my life. I would have had much time ahead of me to create the true Deck of Many Things. It would have taken much time and planning, and so I began, calculating, working great deals of magic simply to find out how this could be done on a larger scale. The time and energy I put into the prototype decks I had already created in comparison to the immense task I had before me was what growing grass in the front yard was compared to growing a mountain.  
  
I would work towards this near-impossible goal. It was what I had been born to do, I discovered, for, due to the circumstances into which I was born, I was to be the savior of the arcane kingdom. This Deck would be my life's work. The Deck, once completed, would hold all of the major elements needed to have life itself upon the earth. Once these elements were captured, control would finally be achieved, and eternal peace would result. I now know, though, that I will not be finishing it. True peace will not be achieved.  
  
I am fated to die three weeks after I began the essential planning my Deck of Many Things. I didn't know exactly how, or even why I would die before its completion if this was to be the reason for my life's existence, all I knew was that it would happen. So desperately I began, planning, working, never stopping. Though I had no chance, I began the Deck's creation.  
  
That is where I am as I write this. I know I am on the brink of death. I am but moments away from it, I know. I have no illness, no afflictions. I am safe in my home, but Death stands with me in this room. I have already sealed the Guardians in the first book, simply because it is the only one I have left. The other books are already in their places of protection. I have a plan to continue my spirit on, but I do not know how, or if it will even work, for such a thing has not been done before.  
  
I have written in one of my Books of Shadows how I will be attempting to do this, and I have written the dates that the rest of you will die on so you can make the same preparations and attempt to continue. I wish to see you all in the next life.  
  
Father, though your grief will undoubtedly bring your end, do not fear for me. Tian, do not follow the shadows. Do not give in to the darker spectrum that is human nature, for if you do, I know you will be lost to it. Ketriana, protect the others, as they still need to be, especially now that I cannot be there. Sirrus, you will find your beautiful wife, but in the least expected place, and even your children's children will make me proud. Achenar, I fear there is no light for you until the end, but I will be there with you until it comes.  
  
As for you, Yue, I only wish you to move on. I will be there for you, even if I cannot find passage into the next life. Cerberus, the future should not haunt you as the past does, though your future is less of a safe path than your past. You both should know that my heart and soul was put into creating you, and my death should not change that.  
  
Final words are always hard, especially since it is simply me alone in this room before the comfort of the fire. This serene scene betrays what time has in store for me, though, and I can feel the end approaching quickly, but I still do not fathom how.  
  
I do not know what I can do to make this acceptable to anyone. I have lived in a loving home and was surrounded by those who cared for me more than I could possibly know, and I hope desperately that this will be read by one or another of you, even if only one. I have explained what I could, and now I meet my end with these words taught to me once.  
  
Pain is never my first thought   
__I will not strike out in anger   
There is no such thing as vengeance   
Sorrow will not cloud my thoughts   
My heart knows no true fear   
Hatred does not rule my hand   
Emotion merely suggests  
  
Peace is always my first thought   
Judgment will bring me through   
Virtue will fight with me   
I will see all truths   
There is only Light   
My soul burns on hope   
Emotion sways any battle  
  
The one who taught me these words knows who they are. As Yue and Cerberus are now gone, I wish that the book be taken to its respective place of protection.  
_  
That was what it said, though it sounded incomplete.  
  
'That doesn't sound right.' Sakura said softly. She looked through to Book to try and find another page, but there was no more. 'He couldn't even write it all down.....'  
  
Kero just stared silently at the pages.  
  
'Kero?'  
  
'He did tell us..... he did tell us that he would be coming back.....'  
  
'Oh, Kero..... I don't know what this is like for you, but I can guess.....' Sakura scooped him up and hugged him. 'Oh, don't be too sad!' There was a sad moment that passed between the two of them, and Sakura noticed suddenly that Yue had come to the doorway. 'Phweeeeee!'  
  
Yue looked down at her with mild disinterest, then his eyes shifted to the letter with great interest.  
  
'Oh, umm..... I found that in the book..... here, you can look at it if you want.' She held out the letter to him.  
  
Yue read it over, his expression only changing marginally, then he left the room again.  
  
'He took that rather well.' Sakura said, looking out the room after him.  
  
Kero shook his head. 'I guess you still haven't figured him out, yet, then. He took it with him. When he looks at something, he always, always, puts I back where he got it, even if it's his. He said nothing when he left, either. He usually says something when he leaves, especially when the master- er..... sorry..... mistress is in the room. He said absolutely nothing. I think he's going to be spending a lot more time by himself for the next while.'


	3. The Call

Cool. Here's the next part. Ah, Eriol, how I love thee, but not as much as I love Clow. Funny how that works out.

_The Call_

'Eriol Hiiragizawa.'

There was a moment's pause on the other end. 'Yue. I never thought I'd hear from you again. Especially not in this way.'

'I….. I am sorry…..'

'Whatever for?'

'You did tell us you were going….. and that you would be coming back…..'

Again, there was silence on the other end of the line. Then, 'This is not the way to discuss this.' Eriol hesitated. 'But I can come if you need me.'

Yue nodded, not seeming to care that, since it was a telephone call, Eriol would not be able to tell.

'Alright, Yue, I'm on my way.' There was a hastened click and the call ended. Yue stood for many minutes after that, simply listening to the dial tone. He wasn't sure what made him think that he had to call Eriol….. all he needed to do, though, was summon Yukito's knowledge of telephones. It still seemed a little awkward.

'Who are you talking to?' Came Sakura's soft voice from behind him. Yue quickly hung up the phone, but did not reply. 'Yue?'

The doorbell rang. Sakura shook her head sadly and went to answer it. She just about passed out at the sight before her.

'Umm….. Yue told me to come, and so I came.'

'So you…..! He was just talking to you?'

Eriol nodded.

'But how is that-!'

Eriol shook his head slightly. 'Yours is not to reason why. There are some things you must simply accept. Such is the way of things. Where is Yue?'

'In the living room.' Suddenly, there was a startled cry from behind Eriol. Calmly, he turned to look. Sakura did the same, but not quite so calmly. 'Syaoran! I wasn't expecting you at all!'

Syaoran pointed accusingly at Eriol as though he were a witness in a murder trial. 'What's he doing here!' Eriol looked strangely at Syaoran, his eyebrows raised, and he edged into the house. Syaoran took chase but only for a few steps. He realized how childish it must have seemed and he stopped at the door. He shook his head. 'You invited him?'

'No,' Sakura said. 'Yue did. You see, I- well, why don't you come in? I can explain much better if we're all settled in, and I think Eriol would be able to as well.'

'Eriol?' Syaoran asked skeptically. 'What does he have to explain that couldn't be said over the phone? I still don't trust him, although he did explain everything after the test, but I still don't trust him.' Syaoran turned up his nose at the thought of Eriol and strode into the house with Sakura following. The sight that met their eyes was a shocking one.

Yue and Eriol were both sitting on the couch in the living room, but it was Yue's present stature that came as a shock to everyone except Eriol.

Yue was lying in Eriol's lap, a deeply pained expression on his face, and unfallen tears in his eyes. Eriol was gently stroking Yue's hair with a sad smile. Upon sight of Sakura and Syaoran, Yue sat bolt upright and his expression went to the indifferent one he usually had, but the unfallen tears were still in his eyes. Sakura noted that Eriol was holding the letter in one hand. When Yue had suddenly sat up, Eriol seemed somewhat upset, and he looked like he was about to protest, but he said nothing.

'Yue?'

Silence.

'Yue, I think we have some things to talk about, and it's a good thing Eriol's here, too. I'm sure he can put in a few words too.' Sakura said softly. She and Syaoran sat on the other couch, both looking at Yue. Yue looked out a window, and Eriol looked at the floor.

'A few things I'd like to say first,' Eriol said in a small voice. Eriol's tone alarmed Sakura. He had never used such a tone before, and it, as well as his expression pained Sakura's heart. 'I witnessed the Final Judgment.'

Yue looked startled to Eriol.

'I was there, yes. I forbade Ruby and Spinel from coming with me, and I didn't tell them where I had gone. I wanted to see how you would do.' He looked to Yue as he said this. 'I already knew how Sakura was going to do anyway. I wanted to see you, Yue. And also how all of you would get along. That was what worried me the most, was that there would be some clashing of emotions, and someone would be hurt. I also saw some of the other incidents before the Judgment, like your encounter..… in Hong Kong, also alone. I just went to watch, nothing more. I….. I shouldn't have….. It took some time to get myself together so I could test you, Sakura.'

Eriol fell silent and stared at the floor. There was silence for some time after that, and Eriol willed himself to speak again. He looked at the letter. 'I never thought that this would be found. I didn't even remember where I had put it. Clow. Where Clow had put it.' He shook his head a little harshly and made a sound of dissent. 'Why can't I get myself around the fact that I am not him?'

'Don't.' Yue said.

Eriol looked up at him. 'What?'

'Don't. Just be him. Just….. be him. It makes no difference. You have his memories, his magic, his….. soul….. so just be him.'

Eriol's mouth fell slightly as he stared wordlessly at Yue. He nodded, and at length, spoke again. 'I honestly didn't think it would ever be found. It would just sit wherever I had left it, and no one would ever see it, no one would ever know….. but here it is. I never imagined that dealing with this could be so hard. Writing it was so hard….. I didn't think there would be anything harder, but now I know.'

Sakura felt it would be good if she said a few things to draw the awkwardness away from Eriol and Yue. 'Something like that would never be easy to write, but the fact that you did….. is amazing. There are plenty of people who would never have even bothered. They would just have left their family with nothing. Final words are so sad, but they are….. well, final. In my opinion, it gives a sort of closure that wouldn't otherwise be there.'

Eriol nodded.

'I have a question for you, Eriol.'

Eriol looked up at Sakura.

She took the Cards from her pocket and, after a moment of consideration, handed them to Eriol with a smile. 'Would you finish what you started? It seems a waste to have done all that, and reincarnate yourself only to stop. You should finish it.'

Eriol looked carefully at Sakura and the Cards, then stood. 'I….. I have to think about this.' He went from the room and went outside.

The others exchanged several looks, and Sakura followed Eriol outside. He was walking briskly down the street. Sakura called to him, and when he didn't stop, she ran after him. She came out right in front of him to stop him. She gasped when he broke down in front of her without warning. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

'I can't do this, now,' He said with a shaky voice.

'Hey, this should be happy. Everyone's okay, right? Some one got your letter. Someone you wanted to see it saw it. So why are you so sad?'

'Because it all happened!' He cried. 'All of what I saw….. because they didn't see it, all of what I predicted happened! Father….. he died no more than a year after I did. Tian was lost to the shadows, Ketrianna left and the others were unprotected, and Achenar didn't know to look for me, Yue never did move on, and since his thoughts lingered on me for so long, I know it's impossible for him to now, and Kero….. he's wandering into a life he couldn't possibly know about and the events have already been set in motion! The events that….. that…..'

Sakura held him tightly, letting him know that she would be there for as long as he needed her. Eriol slid to his knees, and Sakura went with him, and there he stayed, kneeling on the sidewalk, crying into Sakura's shoulder. Eriol composed himself after a long few minutes, and stood.

'I'm….. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that.'

'Well, who should have?' Sakura asked. 'And don't say no one. Having no one for support when you need it most is the worst situation to be in. Come on, let's go back to the house.' Sakura led him by the hand, as though he were a small child, back to her house. He didn't seem to mind, and, truthfully, Sakura didn't either.

They got back to the house, and Sakura let Eriol go. The others looked questioningly at them as they came in and Sakura only shook her head, not wanting them to ask. Syaoran now had the letter. He didn't have any idea what was going on, so he thought that reading the letter would fill him in. Fill him in it did do, but it also left him feeling empty. There was so much sadness behind the words, and he saw what effect they had on both Eriol and Yue. He decided to let Eriol get off for a while. He didn't like him very much at all in the beginning, but events had slowly changed that view, and now his defense against Eriol was more to hide the fact that he didn't hate him at all, especially with what he just saw outside….. He had seen Eriol break down, though he would never say anything about it to anyone.

Eriol silently took his seat next to Yue.

'So…..' Syaoran began. 'That's why you made the Cards.'

Eriol stiffened. That was the last thing he expected anyone to say.

Sakura saw that Syaoran was making an effort to lighten the mood, and so she contributed. 'What's the rest of the story?'

Eriol stiffened further.

'I'm just wanting to know what led up to your decision to make the Cards. You know, like about Clow's life and family.'

This time, Eriol looked questioningly at Sakura. 'You want to know that?'

Sakura nodded, smiling. She looked at Syaoran, and after a moment's hesitation, he too nodded.

'Oh.' Eriol said, furrowing his brow.

'Is there something wrong with that?' Sakura asked. With this turn in the topic, Eriol's mood seemed to lighten. Obviously, not all of his life was sad, and thinking about this must have made him feel a little better.

Eriol shook his head. 'No, nothing wrong with that, I just….. have never thought about telling anyone anything like that. But, come to think of it, there probably are a number of people who would like to know the whole story. I'll need a few things, because there are a few things I have forgotten. Anyone you think would be interested in knowing I would be happy to tell.'

With that, Sakura went to the phone and Syaoran went home. There were a few people that he felt he should call who would be interested in knowing the story of Clow's life. Eriol went off in search of the things he would need, and he even looked through Sakura's father's library for some books that might have been found with the Clow Book.

Sakura thought about how this might end up. This would be very interesting, and likely fun. She could hardly wait.


	4. The Reunion

This beginning bit is turning into a whole story in and of itself... well, either the next chapter or the one after will be the last of the lead-in.

_The Reunion_

At the end of the week, all of the arrangements had been made. Syaoran called everyone he needed to, and so had Sakura. Eriol had found all of the books and things he needed and they were all trying to figure out what to do next. Eriol's mood had greatly improved from before, and even Yue was more lighthearted than anyone could remember him being, except for Eriol who said he could still remember when Yue was very young. But no matter how much anyone had asked, Eriol would not tell anyone of Clow's life until everyone who wanted to hear was there.

Tomoyo stood in the middle of Sakura's living room with a clipboard. 'So, who is coming?' She asked, getting right down to business.

'Um, well, Kero, Syaoran, Yue, you, me, and Toya, weird as it is, is interested in knowing.' Sakura turned to Syaoran. 'What about you? Who did you invite?'

Syaoran hedged a moment. 'Well….. my family didn't know that Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow….. I sort of avoided telling them, so as soon as I told them, I didn't even have to invite them. My mom said she would be on her way when I told her to come.' Syaoran turned red and forced the next words out. 'And….. my….. sisters….. are coming, too. As well as Meiling and Wei. I don't know what Meiling is saying, but no doubt she's told her whole family, and no doubt they'll be wanting to come.'

'Well….. I think we may need a bigger place to hold this reunion.' Tomoyo said conclusively as she wrote a few things down on her clipboard. 'I think we could do this at my house. My mom is going on a business trip in a few days for about a week and a half. I thing we can have everything ready by then. I'll just go get started. I may have to max out a few of moms cards, but she won't mind at all. I'll call you when everything's ready.' Tomoyo said her partings and left.

'A….. lot of people are coming…..' Eriol said, slight nervousness edging in his voice.

'Well, a lot of people want to know.' Sakura said. She smiled. 'You shouldn't worry, after all, these are mostly people related to you, hmm?'

'Yes, but they are people I've never met before, and apparently, they are all coming to see me.'

'Of course they are! You are a very interesting person, and a lot of people want to meet you. Especially Syaoran's family. After all, you are their ancestor. I mean, even I wanted to meet Clow Reed before I knew you were him. This is going to be fun! Tomoyo's right, this will be a reunion. It won't just be you telling your life's story, it'll be everyone meeting up with everyone else, and you can find out who all these people are! Haven't you ever been curious about them?'

Eriol sighed. 'Yes, you got me. I have been wanting to know about them. Who wouldn't?'

Sakura smiled. 'That's the spirit!'

'Come to think of it, there are a few people I would like to be there.'

'Like Ms. Mizuki?'

'Yes.' Eriol laughed softly. 'And Ruby, and Spinel, as well as a few people you probably wouldn't know.'

Eriol decided it would be better to use a payphone rather than use Sakura's phone to make long-distance phone calls. He didn't want to get her phone bill too high. Syaoran called his mother and told her that things would be ready for her to come over any time, now, and everything else would be prepared.

Tomoyo called a few days later and told them everything was ready and the guest quarters were all ready for the people staying from a long ways away, so Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, Kero and Eriol all went to Tomoyo's house and waited in the living room. Wei, who lived in Tomoeda anyway, said that he'd pick up Syaoran's mother and sisters, and Tomoyo sent a limo for Meiling and her family.

'What about the people you invited, Eriol?' Tomoyo asked.

'Oh, they can make it on their own. In fact, most would prefer to be left to their own devises. I think that they would like to stay separate from the others, but maybe Meiling's family will bring them out of their shell.' He said with a laugh.

'Who are these people?' Syaoran asked.

'Oh, just friends of mine, though they may be people you have heard of, it depends on how familiar you are with modern west-magic. All I could really give you would be names. The rest they would have to tell you themselves.'

'And what are the names?' Sakura asked, rather curious.

'Kei Hakkai, Kess Harrison, Darcy Price. Actually, Hakkai, doesn't live that far away.'

'Darcy Price?' Syaoran asked.

Eriol nodded. 'Why, have you heard of him?'

'I have, but I don't know where.'

'That's alright. You'll meet him.'

The front door opened, and there was a piercing screech. 'TOMOYOOOOOOOOO!'

Syaoran shook his head. 'Meiling's here…..'

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol went with Tomoyo to go and greet them. The rest of Meiling's family was chatting amongst themselves, but silence fell when Eriol came into view. A noble looking woman came up to him and smiled a little. 'I am Yuan Li. It is a great honor to meet you.' She bowed her head respectively. The others followed her lead, even Meiling. 'These are my daughters Meiling and Mimi, and this is my husband Hong Tai.'

Eriol bowed back. 'It is an honor to meet you, as well. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, and these are my friends Sakura Kinomoto, and Tomoyo Daidouji. I expect that you've already met Syaoran Li, as he is a relative of yours.'

Yuan nodded.

Tomoyo stepped forward. 'Come on, I'll show you around. And then you can settle yourselves in. I'm sure it was a long trip.' Tomoyo led them off.

Syaoran was starting to look nervous. Eriol was, as well.

'Oh, you guys.' Sakura said laughing. 'Your all worried over nothing.'

'My mother is not nothing…..' Syaoran muttered.

'I've met her. She's not so bad, you know. And, sure, your sisters are a little….. overwhelming….. but they're great too. And Eriol, you don't have to be so worried either.'

'I'm just so taken with the fact that all of these people are coming just because you told them about me. I've always led a sort of quiet life, and nobody really paid much attention to me, so this is all coming as a bit of a shock.'

'It'll be alright. I know most of them, and they're nice people. They'll like you, and not just because you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Everything will be great, I know it.'


End file.
